Proposals have been made over the years to provide a suitable hitch for facilitating connecting vehicles, or a vehicle with a trailer, and such proposed hitches are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 827,431 (Evensen), 1,384,944 (Flood), 2,556,748 (Buckley), 2,671,673 (Benson) and 3,891,237 (Allen). Generally speaking, these patents establish that self-coupling hitches of various designs are known in the art. The hitches typically include lead-in arrangements in the form of a funnel or bell-shaped mouth or tapering guide for automatically connecting, for example, the tongue on a trailer with the hitch carried by a towing vehicle. It is generally known to have a trailer tongue exert a camming action on spring-loaded pins or pawls, and it is also known to provide for relative swiveling or pivoting of the respective connecting members.